


Debilidad

by theonemaye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Friendship/Love, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/theonemaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes no tiene debilidades. O al menos creía no tenerlas.</p><p>[Resubiendo mis viejas historias, perdón por las notificaciones]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debilidad

—Ciao, Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock lo miró de manera calculadora, fría, con cada uno de los músculos de su rostro tensos por el esfuerzo de mantenerse calmado en apariencia. El detective supo al instante que por esa noche Jim Moriarty no sería atrapado, pero no importaba. Nada de eso importaba siempre y cuando el peligro que representaba ese pequeño y extraño hombre se alejara de él, y de John. Sobre todo de John.

Dio un par de pasos al frente, acercándose más a Watson. La browning L9A1 en su mano derecha apuntando directamente a la cabeza de su némesis, mientras que éste se despedía y salía por una de las puertas laterales del recinto.

—Te alcanzo… luego —respondió Sherlock, con el arma firmemente empuñada y un ligero sentimiento de alivio al ver como Moriarty desaparecía lentamente de su alcance.

—No, ¡no lo harás! —refutó este, en tono cantarino e irónico. Un instante más y la puerta se cerró tras él.

Sherlock observó la puerta cerrada por un par de segundos, el arma aún apuntando hacia la nada. Moriarty podía simplemente regresar y atacarles, pero luego de ese breve periodo de tiempo el detective supo que no lo haría. Al menos no por esa puerta.

Desvió la mirada hacia su derecha, John yacía inmóvil, de pie con los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y el terror absoluto dibujado en sus ojos azules. Algo pesado que había estado atrapado en su pecho durante esos largos minutos frente a Moriarty cayó hasta sus pies de manera súbita. De no haber estado completamente seguro de que no existía tal cosa como el alma, hubiera jurado que la sintió abandonarle.

Perdió el aliento y la compostura, colocó la browning en el piso lo más rápido que sus reflejos le permitieron y se abalanzó sobre John. Una de sus rodillas chocando contra el suelo de manera dolorosa, mientras sus trémulas manos intentaban desesperadamente desabotonar el chaleco adornado con metralla, cables y explosivos. Debía alejar esa cosa inmediatamente de John, _tenía_ que hacerlo.

—Bien… —masculló quedamente, luchando contra los malditos botones de la prenda—. ¿¡Estás bien!? —exclamó luego, demandando una respuesta por parte de John, quién aparentemente también había perdido el aliento.

—Sí… —respondió John al fin, en un débil pero audible murmullo—. Estoy bien… Estoy bien, Sherlock.

Sherlock estaba desesperado. Los botones cedieron e inmediatamente el detective se dedicó a despojar a John de la catastrófica prenda de ropa. Se levantó del suelo y con ambas manos liberó el pecho de John del peso de los explosivos, llevando las solapas del chaleco casi hasta los hombros del castaño.

Sherlock rodeó a John y comenzó a halar de manera ruda la gruesa chaqueta que lo cubría, junto con el chaleco repleto de cartuchos. Con un par de movimientos, el detective despojó a John de ambas prendas, lanzándolas al piso y tirándolas lo más lejos que sus brazos le permitieron. Sintió como sus pulmones se llenaron de aire nuevamente, aire que los había abandonado en el mismo momento en el que fue consciente de que John estaba cubierto en explosivos y podría volar en mil pedazos en cualquier momento.

—Sherlock… ¡Sherlock! —exclamó John, oponiendo resistencia al brusco movimiento del detective, mientras este le despojaba de parte de su ropa. Su fino suéter de lana marrón siendo tironeado casi hasta sus codos.

Respiraron agitados por un segundo, uno frente al otro, sin mirarse. Sherlock tomó la pistola del suelo y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta por donde Moriarty había desaparecido momentos atrás, cerciorándose de que ya no estaba. John dio varias respiraciones profundas antes de sentir que su pierna comenzaba a fallarle, se sostuvo de la pared para no caer y se agachó, apoyando la espalda contra esta

Sherlock regresó viendo hacia todos lados, con la respiración aún agitada y el pulso acelerado. Lo había visto, había visto a Moriarty y no había podido atraparle. Su némesis había descubierto su única debilidad y la había utilizado en su contra ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó John, desde el suelo. Sherlock había comenzado a caminar de un lado a otro, pistola en mano, tratando de asimilar el torrente de información que lo había golpeado.

—¿Yo? —respondió de manera distraída—. Sí, estoy bien. _Bien_.

Siguió caminando de un lado al otro, dando rápidos pasos al compás de su línea de pensamiento. John había estado a punto de morir por culpa de su soberbia. De no haber _citado_ a Moriarty en esa piscina, ese lunático no hubiese raptado a John para convertirlo en una bomba humana. De haber sido un poco más paciente, quizás Moriarty le hubiera encontrado solo, y al estar solo seguramente lo hubiera atrapado. No le importaba arriesgar su propia vida con tal de capturarle, pero la vida de John… La vida de John valía mucho más que su deseo de ganar.

Y John, ¡oh, por todos los demonios! John se había arriesgado demasiado. Había tomado a Moriarty por el cuello con la intención de que él -Sherlock- huyera del lugar. Con la intención de salvarle ¿¡En qué carajos estaba pensando!? Podían haber explotado allí mismo, pudo haber muerto.

Sherlock tuvo por un instante la oportunidad de irse, de dejar a John y salvarse, de salir y encontrar la manera de atrapar a su némesis en otra ocasión, pero ni en un millón de centurias podría hacer tal cosa. Porque vivir sin John a su lado era algo que Sherlock ya no podía ni siquiera imaginar. Porque atrapar a Moriarty no era ni de lejos _tan_ importante como saber que John estaba a salvo.

Sherlock se agachó al nivel de John, una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y sus rostros a un par de palmos de distancia. Necesitaba verle de cerca, ver sus ojos sin esa mirada de terror que minutos antes los habían invadido. _Necesitaba verle._

John estaba en cuclillas, con la cabeza y la espalda apoyadas en la pared y con los ojos cerrados. Su respiración regularizándose poco a poco. Sherlock lo miró de hito a hito, analizando cada porción de piel, sus facciones, la forma como su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente, la tensión de sus hombros, sus manos crispadas, su pierna derecha fallando un poco y su evidente expresión de incomodidad. Estaba tenso, seguía asustado y el dolor en la pierna había regresado, pero estaba bien. John estaba bien, y él también lo estaba.

Sentía que debía agradecerle por ofrecerse a salvarle, arriesgando su propia vida. _Quería hacerlo_ , pero no sabía cómo. Sherlock Holmes no sabía decir “gracias”.

—E-esa… cosa… Esa cosa que hiciste… que te ofreciste a hacer… —balbuceó Sherlock, intentando mirar a John pero sin poder hacerlo del todo. De solo recordarlo el aire volvía a escapar de su pecho—. Estuvo… bien. —Y acto seguido, el detective posó una mano en la pierna afectada.

John abrió los ojos y le miró, con esa sonrisa cándida y tan suya formándose en sus labios. Sabía que todos esos balbuceos eran un “gracias” muy mal formulado. Lo sabía y estaba feliz porque Sherlock, siendo como era, le agradeciera por arriesgar su vida. Pero él no había buscado agradecimientos cuando se lanzó contra Moriarty. La simple idea de que algo pudiera pasarle a Sherlock, incluso sabiendo que él mismo estaba cubierto en explosivos suficientes para volar la cuadra entera, había sido el incentivo necesario para arriesgarse a salvarle.

—No agradezcas. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi —respondió John, colocando una mano sobre la de Sherlock. Estaba frío al tacto, quizás por la adrenalina del momento, quizás por haber empuñado su arma tanto tiempo, o quizás por otra cosa.

Sherlock tuvo el impulso de retirar su mano en cuanto John le tocó, como siempre hacía cuando alguien le tocaba, pero no lo hizo. El cálido tacto de la mano de John le hacía sentir extrañamente seguro, como si todo estuviera bien, a pesar de saber que no lo estaba. Moriarty había escapado y ahora sabía que podía herirle. Y no físicamente, porque las heridas físicas eran las menos importantes para el detective. No. Moriarty había encontrado exactamente como llegarle, y el muy malnacido lo sabía.

—No, querido Watson. A mí no me hubieran capturado tan fácil —dijo con una sonrisa presuntuosa en la comisura de sus labios. John le miró con una ceja levantada y rió un poco, presionando un poco más su mano contra la de Sherlock.

—Me alegro de que nadie lo haya visto —dijo de repente, sin apartar los ojos de los del detective.

—¿Uhmm?

—Tú —respondió John de inmediato—. Arrancándome la ropa en una oscura piscina pública. La gente podría hablar.

—La gente no hace otra cosa —argumentó Sherlock, sonriendo abiertamente hacia John y ayudándole a levantarse.

Y en ese instante, Sherlock estuvo completamente seguro. Seguro de que haría cualquier cosa por protegerle, por alejarle del peligro. Mientras John estuviera a salvo, Sherlock estaría bien. Porque _él_ era su talón de Aquiles, y ahora que Sherlock lo sabía lo protegería a capa y espada. Porque John Watson, su único amigo, su compañero, era también _su debilidad_.


End file.
